


Auracite

by HoodedFigure_99



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I think the Wol would definitely keep it as a treasure close to their heart, absolutely destroyed me, i saw an image of the auracite fragment, so I had to get this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/HoodedFigure_99
Summary: Now that the elegy is over, what is left to remind the warrior of him, the one who knew them?





	Auracite

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this originally on my tumblr, added here with a little bit of editing. HAVE SOME FEELS.

The warrior paused to wipe the sweat off their brow. Ignoring multiple cuts and blooming bruises, they shuffle their way towards what remained of his memory. Heart flutters, muscles crying out, and a deep incredible sense of loneliness swirls around the Miqo’te. Something catches their eye: a small bit of auracite. His auracite. “Hades.” They whisper to themselves and quickly grab the fragment, hoping no one else saw them do it.

The fragment was warm and pulsed in their hand, almost a comforting feeling to the Warrior. They close their eyes and repeat in their mind, “Rememberus, remember that we once lived” like a mantra, their own personal Elegy encircling their every waking moment. A single tear formed around their eye, the warrior fighting an internal battle to not show their loss. They would not be forgotten, the Warrior silently promised. Their hand tightens around the shard, ignoring the bite of sharp points on soft skin. They also ignore the warm slick of the blood prickling up from the wound, and they exhale sharply, realizing what they could do to not lose this precious fragment of Him.

When the warrior finally meets back up with the Scions,they hem and haw over their newest piece of jewelry: a small leather choker with a strange purple hued stone in the center.


End file.
